The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pulmonaria and given the cultivar name of ‘Twinkle Toes’. Pulmonaria is in the family Boraginaceae. The new cultivar originated from a cross under the direction of the inventor in the greenhouses of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Mar. 11, 2013 between an unpatented, proprietary, experimental plant that is presumed to be a tetraploid converted plant of Pulmonaria ‘Roy Davidson’ (not patented) as the seed parent, and an unpatented, unreleased, proprietary wild collected specimen of Pulmonaria officinalis with the acquisition code 12-HH-BC-043-06 (not patented), as the pollen parent. The new plant was evaluated at the same nursery beginning in 2014 as a single select seedling using the breeder code 13-116-1.
The new plant was initially asexually propagated at the same nursery in the summer of 2015 by division of the rhizome and followed by plant tissue culture of the shoot tip. The result plants have shown themselves to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also through shoot tip tissue culture.
No plants of Pulmonaria ‘Twinkle Toes’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.